


The Moment Time Freezes…

by Destux



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Derogatory Language, F/F, Oneshot, Original Character Death(s), came from a roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destux/pseuds/Destux
Summary: A one-shot from a certain killing game roleplay where my friend participated in…
Relationships: Female Original Character/Female Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Moment Time Freezes…

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Did you miss me? Hehe, sorry about that…

_When does everything stop moving? When does the blood run cold? When does the cold stop the body from moving?_

The leashed girl wearing a white straightjacket had quite the plethora of questions – unbecoming of a simple frozen treats maker.

Ah, right. Miko wasn't some simple frozen treats maker anymore. She was more than just her title. Of the three hands pulling the strings behind the scenes, she was one of them – the hand of absolute order, the hand who holds the key to a frozen utopia.

_So, this is the topic of my secret. Eh, it was about time I had a talk with someone about this._

Talk. That talk. Talk has been denied ever since the end of the second trial. Who's to say people weren't starting to get scared of Miko? She wished someone of a sound mind would finally converse with her and give her that _oh so sacred_ talk, no brainwashing of course. What merit is there in talking to a brainless puppet, like Miraka-chan for example? Yes, she _forced_ robbed that ability of common sense out of that rockstar.

**_Enough rambling. Enough contemplation. The clock's about to strike zero._ **

Miko opened the door to her research lab and _still no chime, huh..._ She and Miraka-chan stepped inside and looked for the sender of the memo. The rockstar had a doubtful yet serious expression on her, very reminiscent of the former Ultimate Hope of Class 77-B. She remembered the regulations the dictators set up. With not a single care to what would happen to them, Miko held her companion's hand and squeezed it to calm her, and maybe herself, down. She let out a ghost of a smile. It must have wor—

_*SNAP!*_

"Gah...!"

The next moment she blinked her whole world turned upside down, literally. She felt the blood rush down to her head and her heart pound as fast as a rabbit in stress. She looked up. She was ensnared in an old-fashioned makeshift bear trap, clamping down on her ankle relentlessly. Why? Why?!

_Somebody...! Help...!_

The aching in her head overcame her rational thought. Everything started to make less and less sense and...

_**...Miraka-chan locked the door...** _

"...No..."

_**This was a trap, idiot.** _

"...No..."

_**Time's up.** _

"...No...!"

_**You're too late.** _

"No!"

_**Time to die, Madame Manipulator...** _

" _ **NO!**_ "

_**…Burn in hell, Little Miss Megumi. That's where sluts like you should go.** _

The last thing she heard was an engine roaring. She promptly passed out and before long, she fell into a deep sleep. She didn't cry. She _**couldn't**_. There was no time to cry. This was someone's _****_**messed up** plan. Brainwashing Miraka-chan...her best friend...her girlfriend...

_**It was a messed up stupid plan.** _

She let out one weak crazed laugh before she closed her eyes. This was someone's twisted idea of retribution. Choking. Dying. Cold. Decaying. Freezing. Friars.

It's over.

It's done.

Time for apologies?

_**There's really no time for that, isn't there? Die with me, your best friend! Hinami-chan!** _

The time for apologies ran out like the ink she used to write that letter to Petrova-onee.

There was nothing else to be done...

...Her life...full of misery...and cold desolation...

_**...is over...** _

…

_*ding-dong bong-bing*_

“HAHAHAHAHA! FOOLS! ALL OF YOU! **TWO** BODIES HAVE BEEN DISCOVERED! So much for this talk of not killing anyone eh? HAHAHAHA!”

**”Get your pathetic butts to the Ultimate Frozen Treats Maker’s Lab and investigate. The file will come shortly.”**

_*static*_

**Author's Note:**

> Expanding more on what I put in the beginning notes, I’m terribly sorry for leaving you guys in the dirt. It’s a shitty move to pull from me and I’m sure that most of my readers have already forgotten about me. That’s ok! I deserved that. If I can’t keep up, then might as well not be a writer huh…?
> 
> In any case, I was busy the whole time with life. It sounds like an excuse but it is true. I’ve hit a rough patch of problems and right now, I’m still very much dying. The grip on my pen is loosening and loosening with each second I spend away from writing fics.
> 
> Excuses excuses, Destux. Write your damn fic like you’re supposed to do. You brought this upon yourself, remember?


End file.
